


《朝夕》（下）

by Kroshica



Category: Kro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshica/pseuds/Kroshica
Kudos: 2





	《朝夕》（下）

朝夕（下）

车  
（你们不喜欢中篇的吻戏吗，委屈）  
\-----------------------------------

在久诚伸手回抱住他的那一刻，诺言轻咬他的喉结，“交给我。”

他说话时，手慢慢地往下深入，在那个位置上揉/捏了一下，力道恰到好处地把生理欲/望勾出。久诚条件反射似地轻哼一声，眼角也带上些湿意。

“别紧张。”诺言的声音越压越低，一面温柔地安抚他，一面变本加厉地抚弄几下，然后轻轻的握住了。怀里的人乖顺地躺着，整个人都舒展开，一副任人采摘的样子。另一只手慢慢地褪下久诚的裤子，又灵巧地解开他的上衣。

诺言托着对方的臀，让他分开腿跪在自己身上，嘴唇在胸口轻轻摩挲着，久诚立刻怕痒似地倒吸一口气，身体也颤抖起来：“冷……”

郭桂鑫轻笑一声，右手的手心在他炙热的地方来回打转，时不时用手掌在会/阴处摩挲，左右抚上他的背，在脊线来回穿梭，诺言悄悄地看了看他的哥哥，久诚不停地小幅度呼吸，急促的吸气声撩动着自己的心。

然后，他结束了漫长的挑｀逗，慢慢地动作起来。

相较于 正在和一个同性做/爱 的事实，久诚模糊的意识里，更在意的是与自己耳鬓厮磨的人是诺言，无关性别，无关身份，无关两人现在的关系，这些在这一瞬间都不重要，只要是诺言，只可以是诺言。

腿间的热度逐渐蔓延到了腹部，尾骨处仿佛被点了一把火，沿着背脊，配上男人在胸前的肆意作祟，久诚整个人都热了起来，先前的寒意被烫人的欲/望代替。男人手上的频率也愈发快了起来，久诚紧闭着眼睛，承受不住似的向后仰去，诺言的左臂一直都揽着他的背，现在慢慢托住他的肩膀，防止他跌下去。  
  
“诺言……”久诚轻声呢喃，刚发声就被他压下头不由分说地吻住了。这次亲吻比之前的都要用力，甚至带着些蛮狠，久诚红着脸接受着那人的探入，万分纵容地让他攻略城池，舌根隐隐发酸，脸颊都因此感到绵软无力。

诺言听见自己的名字，只觉得快要按耐不住，又加快了手上的动作，久诚发出的低吟都被他一并吞没下去。等到怀中人的双腿开始发抖，才慢条斯理地从他的嘴里收回舌尖，久诚微微弓起背脊，快要达到巅峰。

忽然，他停下了右手的抚弄。

在久诚蓄势而发的时刻，诺言离开了他的欲/望。“久诚 ，”诺言凑到他耳边，一字一句地告诉他，“我好喜欢你。”

久诚蓦地睁开眼，诺言往下挪去，慢慢在挺立的性/器处停下，他用脸颊蹭了蹭溢着液体的铃/口，昭示着接下来的行为，久诚心里一惊，伸手按住了对方的手腕，郭桂鑫安抚性地捏了捏他的手指，示意他不要紧张。

久诚喉结上下滚动，温热的气息蔓布在性/器周围，诺言正用嘴唇蹭弄柱端，双手抚摸着他光洁白皙的大腿内侧。

诺言微微张开唇，伸出舌头舔弄着那人敏感的铃口，湿热的触感让久诚不由自主发出隐忍的呻吟。羞耻于刚刚的声音，曹志顺暗自咬紧了牙关，又别开脸，不去看身下色情的画面。

很快高昂的玉柱就被对方软热的口舌含住，不疾不徐的吞吐带来了甜腻的快感，脑海中不自禁地回忆起，诺言埋头在自己腿间的画面。久诚浑身都燥热起来。诺言深吸一口气，将口中的勃/起含得更深，用喉咙深处的温暖包裹。

久诚后腰微微抬起，无意识地追随着那个潮湿软腻的地方，没多久，下腹仿佛触电般猛烈起伏，感受到口中的性/器开始跳动，诺言快速地吞吐起来，用力吮`吸几下，令他释放出来。

诺言抬手擦了擦唇角沾上的白色浊液，起身拿开那人挡在眼前的手臂，却看见他正红着眼睛看着自己，我见犹怜的样子让诺言连忙俯身抱紧他，一下下地吻他的耳根，以为自己哪里怠慢了他。“怎么哭了？”

身下的人没有说话，郭桂鑫只觉得原本抱着自己腰间的手，轻轻的拽了拽自己的裤子，原本规规矩矩放在两侧的腿，也慢慢抬起来环住了自己的腰。一瞬间，诺言只觉得口干舌燥，气血翻涌。

一声急促的喘息，久诚攥紧了身下的床单，诺言将手指探入了一个指节，这样的程度不难接受，但是铺天盖地的羞耻感令他绷紧了身体。

诺言俯下头，温柔地亲吻他的鼻间与眼角，慢慢的分散着他的注意力。感受到身体渐渐柔软，诺言又将那根手指向里继续探入，试探性地四处轻压几下，在勾起手指触碰到某个点时，久诚突然条件反射似地拱起了背。

郭桂鑫在那处内壁搓/揉起来，久诚再也忍不住，喉间发出一声呜咽。少年纤瘦的腰微微抬起，诺言给他垫好枕头，哄劝着将他双腿慢慢抬高，好让那根手指完全进入。

久诚艰难地呼吸，他以前隐约知道同性间也有房事一说，但不曾想这个地方真的能轻易地带给他近乎高/潮的舒爽，这份快感虽然不及刚才来的强烈，但是稳定持久，在诺言轻柔又有规律的按压下，身体内部渐渐有热度聚集，刚刚平息的燥热再度死灰复燃。

感觉久诚内里逐渐适应，手指开始在里面慢慢地抽送起来，动作轻柔的同时也会稍加用力地搔刮敏感的地带。他看着久诚眼角带了些湿意，迷茫的看着自己，下腹的火越烧越旺，强压着欲/望吻去了他的泪水。

久诚在交叠的快感中，看到了诺言那双永远温柔的眼睛，睫毛几乎要蹭上自己，漆黑的瞳仁里倒映着自己。每次他只要稍稍一笑，好看的眼尾就撩拨得他心里痒。

诺言不知道的是，久诚这样看着自己时，脑海里骤生出一个念头。  
要是你能只看着我就好了   
单纯又动人的念头。  
这样就不会再含情脉脉地看着别人，也不会把这样的温柔分给任何人。  
这是久诚不曾言说的期许。  
  
后庭里的手指逐渐慢下了速度，久诚感觉到诺言在退出自己的身体，在异物感快要消散时候，穴/口处被他加重力道地朝某个方向扩张，伴随着转瞬即逝的微痛，诺言的手指再次探入，这次却比之前更加充实紧密。

两根手指在顺利插入后不停地翻搅着，诺言的吻落在他脖颈之下，双唇温柔地向上靠近，用低哑的声音告诉他：“我想进去。”  
  
“嗯。”伴随着一声几不可闻的答应，久诚的睫毛止不住颤动。  
  
诺言一只手撑在他耳侧，另一只手捉住他的手，穿过指尖同他十指紧扣，久诚只觉得后/穴/口迎来一阵剧烈的挤压感，身体好像被慢慢拉扯开，在细微的疼痛消退后，整个下半身的体内都像是被填满一般，酸涩又饱胀。

眼前的这个人，从始至终都温柔得让他心疼，他永远尊重自己的决定，好看的眼睛里永远都带着宠溺，就好像，自己是他的爱人一样。

久诚意识到这一点后，大脑的思维变得更加混沌。他不知道事情怎么发展到了这个地步，大概是自己不断退让与默许带来的结果，让诺言能没有底线地向自己索取；又大概是自己心里的不甘心和不满足在作祟，潜意识想要用这种色情的结合来证明两人之间或许还有可能。

在整根性/器没入到尽头后，诺言停下来，他看到久诚呼吸变得艰难，额头渗出些细密的汗，眼睛里冒着湿漉漉的水汽。郭桂鑫耐心地舔舐着他凸起的喉结，将那人纤瘦的身体揽进自己怀里，轻轻地抽动起来。  
  
久诚的身体渐渐软下来，后庭开始接纳粗粝的侵入，他感觉到诺言正一点一点的试探自己，从纹丝不动的嵌合过后，现在开始缓慢地抽出一部分，又很快再次推入。反复这样多次的蹭弄，原先的异物感也慢慢习惯，从穴/口到身体内部都开始发热。

两人交换着炙热的呼吸， 久诚身体的每一寸皮肤都在渴求愉悦的顶峰。早在自己从被诺言插/入的那一刻起，就像是在经历最动人的高/潮，万劫不复也在所不惜。

诺言紧紧地抱住身下的人，驰骋的速度渐渐加快，久诚面色潮红，失焦的眸子望着自己，嘴唇不断地开开合合，断断续续地传出微弱的呻吟，每一个声调都淫靡得令人颤动不已。

如同来自遥远的梦境，久诚听到自己放/浪的喘叫，也听到诺言温柔的声音钻入自己的耳朵：“我爱你。”

后/穴骤然收紧，深埋在湿润甬道里的阴/茎被这一下吮吸撩拨得更加涨热，发狠地朝最深处不停顶撞，难以承受的欢愉之中，久诚无意识地呢喃着身上人的名字，沙哑的声线脆弱得像是带了哭腔，紧接着大腿就紧紧地夹住了对方的胯骨，整个人几乎要溺毙在那快速的抽/插里。

久诚光滑的腿侧无力地迎来痉挛，紧贴对方腹部的性/器前端也颤抖着流出白液。穴/内瑟缩的紧致感让诺言无暇进行多余的挑/逗，终于深深地挺送进最尽头的敏感位置，与那人的身体牢牢嵌合在一起后再宣泄出来。  
  
郭桂鑫轻轻的趴在那人的胸口，听着他渐渐平缓的心跳，撒娇似地将脸埋在他的颈间，“哥哥，我抱你去洗澡。”


End file.
